I'm Not What You Need
by Feigningintrest
Summary: Tris has developed feelings for the leader who has given her guidance and a place to stay. He tries to warn her off, but will she finally wear him down? M for violence, language, and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope everyone had a happy holiday and you're all ready for a new year. I'm on vacation for another week so I'll be updating my other two stories as well. This is what happens when I'm bored waiting for my husband's train to come in. I wrote the first dialogue and it turned into a three part fic. Part Two tomorrow if you're intersted. Also I read and reread but my spellcheck is on strike so I may have missed some things please forgive and let me know if you see anything.**

He's holding me at arms length by my shoulders and his eyes are as wide as saucers. When he finally speaks his voice is chastising, "Tris I'm not what you need."

The embarassment causes my cheeks to redden and I pull my self from his grip. "Right, I'm sorry. Please just forget this ever happened," I tell him. I move towards the door of his apartment where I've been staying since Tobias asked me to leave the one we had been sharing almost a year ago.

He catches me by the forearm just as I am about to open the door and he asks me, "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here," I tell him. "I'll find somewhere else to stay. I'll be back to get my stuff."

He forces me to turn and look at him, "Don't leave like this." His voice is deep and sharp, he's giving me an order.

"Eric, please don't make this more awkard than it needs to be." I finally lift my eyes to meet his and the cloudy grey of them makes me want to kiss him again. We had been arguing about how to assign the Factionless patrols for the coming week. He was so close to me and he kept looking at my mouth and swallowing hard as I spoke, "I made a mistake, I thought you wanted this too."

He steps closer to me and he doesn't release my arm. "It's not that I don't want it," he explains.

I don't let him finish, "Please just let me go. I need to find Uriah before his shift starts.

"You're not staying with Pedrad," Eric barks.

"What, why not?" I ask, "Where do you expect me to stay Eric? The housing department still has me listed with Four and I'm pretty sure Lauren wouldn't appreciate it if I came home," I snap at him.

"Right where you've been staying for the last eight months Stiff," he points to my door.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay here anymore," I tell him finally pulling free of his grasp and shaking my arm out.

"It's a good thing you didn't choose Erudite Tris, because that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," his tone is admonishing and rude and I can't decide if I want to cry or hit him in the face.

"Why are you making this so hard?" I ask him my voice cracking.

My cocky roommate releases a frustrated growl. He attempts to lighten the mood and says, "You're one to talk about making things hard."

"Really?" I snap at him, "you're going to make that joke right now?"

"Stiff I told you it's not that I don't want you." He pulls my ponytail lightly and I look up at him, "I just know that I'm not right for you. Believe me I'm keeping you from making a huge mistake. You're not moving out and you're certainly not staying with the court jester."

I lift the corner of my lips in a smirk to rival his and say, "you can't have your cake and eat it too Eric," before I walk towards the door. This time when he calls my name I don't turn around I just call over my shoulder, "I'll be back to get my stuff."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I find Uriah in the pit with his brother, Zeke, and Four. Four gives me a half smile and he's the first to greet me, "Hey Tris."

I nod in his direction and Uriah turns to me with a wide smile and bounds towards me arms wide. He pulls me into a warm hug and says, "Trissy! What brings you out and about at this hour, shouldn't you and the Ice King be holed up in his apartment planning the take down of the next evil faction leader?"

"Nah, when we do something we do it right. No more evil leaders and faction wars, just boring Factionless patrols and choosing ceremonies to plan now," I explain. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he leads me away from Zeke and Four by the small of my back. I see Four's forearm twich out of the corner of my eye and I have to fight down the urge to remind him he chose this.

When we're alone I say, "Uri I need to ask you a huge favor."

"Anything for my favorite leader!"He beams.

"I need a place to stay until I can get housing to expidite my apartment transfer," I explain.

He nods slightly and says, "my bed is yours as long as you need it, I'll take the couch." He says pulling his keys from his pocket. He turns one from the ring and hands it to me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I knock gently on Eric's door an hour later and he opens it in training pants and a tank top, both are sticking to him with sweat. "Why are you knocking on the door to your own apartment?" He asks walking away and leaving the door open.

I walk in behind him and close the door, "I'm just here to pick up my things."

Eric is standing in the kitchen finishing a glass of water. He puts the glass down on the counter and turns to me with a dark look. "You're not ready to stop with this shit?"

I go into the room that had been mine, pull my duffle bag from the closet, and start to stack my clothes neatly inside. A half hour later I'm almost finished, I pull open another drawer and start to empty it into the bag on the bed I hear a knock on the door frame.

"Can you stop this insanity please?" Eric's voice comes from the hallway and I turn to see him standing in the doorway his hair still wet from a shower, shirtless in low slung sleep pants. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans on the doorframe.

I can't pull my eyes from the planes of his chest as a small bead of water runs down from his neck and over the smooth skin. I shove the skirt I'm holding into my bag, "Eric, I will follow your orders when it comes to the safety of the people in this faction. When it comes to Erudite relations and Candor negotiations I will follow your lead whole heartedly. You are an exceptional leader, and I respect you. I just need my own space. Living here for so long has made things confusing and complicated.

I sling my bag onto my shoulder and stand in front of Eric who's stuck in my doorway. "Tris, can you stop for like half a second?" His arms uncross and he lifts the strap of my bag off my arm and tugs it away.

"Eric why are you making this worse than it already is," I step back because his state of undress and proximity are making my cheeks warm.

After he's deposited my bag on the floor he reaches an arm out and rests a large warm hand on my cheek. "Let me ask you something, what do you think would have happened if I hadn't stopped you earlier?"

"I don't know Eric," I shake my head, "but you did stop me and this is happening now."

"Stiff I'm not Four." He tells me stepping closer never letting go of my cheek.

I wrap my fingers around his wrist and try to pull his hand off me but he does not comply. I look up with my attempt at a sharp stare, "I'm well aware."

"I'm not sweet and gentle," his fingers slide into my hair and tighten, "I don't do loving and careful."

"So I've heard," Eric has quite the reputation with the girls in Dauntless and in the eight months I've lived under his roof he's had a handfull of female companions spend a few hours here and there. None of them were ever quiet, most of them thought the louder they screamed his name the more likely they would be invited back, and none of them ever returned.

His eyebrow lifts the small studs above it raising to his hairline. "You're not one of those girls and I'm not Four."

"I don't want Four, and you seem bored by those girls," I lay my hands on his chest and his muscles tightnen beneath my fingers.

"You have no idea what you're asking for," he tells me letting go of my hair and prying my hands from his bare skin. Eric holds my wrists tight and finishes, "stop with this moving out bullshit, and just try to understand."

I use a move he taught me to release my wrists and I pick up my bag before I shove him out of the way. "I will meet you at the train in the morning," I tell him.

"You can't be serious about staying with him," Eric snaps as he follows me through the apartment.

"It's just a day or two until I can get Emma in housing to reassign me. I should have pushed the issue a long time ago." I open the front door and turn around to see him standing in the middle of the living room half dressed and gorgeous, his hands in fists at his sides. "I'm sorry about before, it will never happen again," I promise before I close the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Uriah's bed is too soft, his sheets are too stiff, and the heat is set too high. I've been tossing and turning for hours. Finally I have to accept that sleep is going to evade me tonight. I crawl out of bed and pull on a sweatshirt I only now recognize as the one I borrowed from Eric the last time it snowed. As I pull it over my head I feel as if I can smell him sitting beside me on the couch debating which training exercise is the least functional.

I slip my tablet from its case and drop into the couch as I start to read through my messages. Eric must not be sleeping either because he's logged in and responding to emails. My finger hovers over the icon that would allow me to send him a message directly before I pull it away and keep reading through the material pertaining to the next mornings meeting.

I'm in the middle of Candor's most recent request for overnight patrols when the alert for a private message distracts me.

CoulterE: What are you doing up?

PriorT: Reading a request from Candor.

CoulterE: We've got an early day.

PriorT: So go to bed.

CoulterE: Did you want to come tuck me in?

PriorT: Why are you such an asshole?

CoulterE: Why did you leave?

PriorT: Because your such an asshole.

He doesn't respond and I hope that's the last I'll hear of this until morning. I go back to reading the request and absent-mindedly I pull the neck of Eric's sweatshirt up to my face and take a slow deep breath through my nose. The warm clean smell is entirely Eric and I tug the offending fabric away from my face. I'm just about to go change my shirt when I hear a key in the lock.

Uriah walks in and he looks surprised to see me still awake. "Hey," he greets me. "You're still up?" He asks.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep," I tell him. "You take your bed back, I'm good on the couch."

"Tris, you know I love you and you're welcome to stay here as long as you need. I'm just curious what happened with Eric?" He sits on the couch beside me an pulls my tablet from me. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

I roll my eyes and laugh a little, "no. He would never."

"OK. Just making sure," he stands up and rests his hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to get some sleep, you should try too."

I smile up at him and look back to my tablet. Eric is still logged in and I'm tempted to say something, instead I log out and attempt, unsuccessfully, to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning I am completely unrested and as I pull on my uniform jacket I wish I had thought of putting on makeup. I make my way to the train point and see Eric is already standing there. The sun has not fully risen but the faint early morning light is enough that I can see him clearly. I stand just inside the door and watch him for a moment longer than I should. He is standing with his shoulders slumped hands shoved into his pants pockets studying the ground. His hair is maticulously cropped and styled. The tattoos at his throat stand out against his pale skin and I watch his perfectly white teeth chew at his bottom lip as he looks around. All I can think is that I wish he was chewing on my lip instead. I shake my head to clear it of the nonsense and step out from the doorway.

My boots crunch against the gravel and Eric's eyes turn up to find me, "morning."

"Hey," I respond.

"You ready to run?" He asks.

I nod and listen for the sound of the train. When the lights are just visible we both take off running to get up enough speed. Eric jumps first and activates the doors. I pump my legs harder and reach up to find the grab bar, my fingers wrap around the cold metal and I pull myself off the ground. I try to put my foot down where I expect the floor to be but I've misjudged and the toe of my boot slips. I tighten my grip but realize I may not be able to hold my own weight with the angle I'm at and how fast I was moving. Just as I'm sure I'm going to fall I feel a strong hand grab my wrist and pull me forcefully into the train. I fall face first into the stiff leather of Eric's jacket, "what the hell was that?" He barks out at me when I push myself away from him.

"Misjudged the jump," I answer as I move to stand against the wall of the train.

Eric's eyes look murderous as he approaches me, "you misjudged the jump?" It's the same icy deadly calm he used the night of capture the flag. "Maybe if you had slept last night instead of having a slumber party you wouldn't be coming within inches of death." His tone is aggressive and angry.

"Eric calm down, my boot slipped," I bite back. "You spoke to me last night you know I was up working not having a party." I shove him back and try to walk around him to get to the other end of the train car. "Besides what does it matter to you one way or the other?"

Eric grabs my arm hard and spins me around to face him. He looks at me with what I can only describe as violent rage as he shoves me backwards and my back hits the metal of the train. "It matters to me because I need you focused, and on point Tris. This isn't a fucking joke."

"We're going to a meeting in Candor Eric, not raiding Factionless," I shake off his hand and look up at him, "thank you for catching me. Now let it go, we have a meeting and we're almost at Candor."

The rest of the train ride is silent with Eric shooting menacing glares in my direction every few minutes and when it's time to jump I shake my head and back against the wall opposite the door. I take a deep breath and run for the door. When my feet leave the ground the feeling of freedom I feel everytime I jump envelopes me again. I enjoy it for the few seconds it lasts and then hit the ground and run the few steps it takes to catch my balance I'm determined not to stumble as it would only set Eric off. He hits the ground a few feet behind me and catches up quickly. "At least you managed that witout peril."

I roll my eyes at his back as he walks away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The train ride back was quieter but no less tense. I managed to make it onto the train without incident and for that I'm grateful. The meeting ran long and I'm rolling my neck trying to get out some of the pent up energy I have from sitting so long.

"Do you want to run when we get back?" Eric asks his tone much more civil than before.

"Sure," I answer him, "I just have to do something when we get back and I'll meet you in the training room?" I don't want to mention where I'm going it will only stir up the argument again.

He nods and points at the door, "the roof or the ground?"

"The roof,"just the thought of those two jumps makes me excited.

"Sure you're up for it? I can't save you if you miss the roof." He says this time his words have less bite and it's almost as if he's teasing me.

"I've got it," I lean out the door to get a sense of where we are and then I look at him with a wicked smile, "together?"

"That worked for you and the Candor once it won't work for us," he tells me, "now go before you miss it."

I shake my head and say, "It won't work for us seems to be the theme of the week" as I take running start to the door. I clear the jump easily and only stumble a little as I try to get my footing in the loose gravel.

Eric hits the roof with a loud, solid, thud and he walks past me towards the ledge and climbs up to the place he was standing the very first time I saw him. "You know I was impressed with you that day," Eric says quietly as he looks over the ledge to the hole below, "even the Dauntless born scream. You didn't make a sound." He turns to look at me and the feeling of intimidation I felt that day washes over me before the familiarity of Eric sets back in and I see the intelligent and brave leader I have somehow fallen for. "You gonna jump first again Stiff?" He leaps down again and I walk past him much the same way I did that first day. This time instead of a hard stare the look in his eyes is playful and soft. "Today trainee," He whispers in my ear as I stop in front of him.

I can't fight the smile it brings to my lips and I laugh lightly as I climb up onto the ledge, "Eric?" He looks up at me and I hold out my hand, "jump with me?"

He looks at me for a long time but finally takes my hand and hops back up on the ledge beside me. He turns to face me and before I can mention a three count or how close we'll need to stand to make it through he wraps his arms around me and yanks me into his chest, turns and falls back into nothing.

I hear the wind rushing around us, his heart hammering against his ribs, and his sharp intake of breath. I hold the front of his jacket tight and just enjoy the way this feels. It's over too soon as we're suddenly stopped and then bounced back up. I feel him relax and start to laugh but he never lets go of me. When we finally settle into the net I am straddled over him our chests pressed tightly together and I turn my eyes to his. He's got his eyebrows pulled together in what appears to be deep thought and before he has a chance to stop me I close the distance between us again. This kiss is different from last night, he seems to have known this was coming. I expect him to push me off him but instead he's kissing me back his hands on my back threatening to bruise with how tightly he's holding me to him. His tongue against mine feels more intense than any other kiss I've had and he tastes of coffee and toothpaste. I fist my hands in the net on either side of his head and roll my hips forcing a deep lustful sound to pass from my mouth to his. I feel against my thigh all the proof I need that he wants this just as much as I do.

Suddenly he goes still and tense and I curse myself. I bite at his lip and tighten my thighs around him but he's already rolled us over and started to climb off of me. "What the fuck Tris?" He's on the ground beside the net and he lifts me off as if I weigh nothing. The second my feet touch the ground he releases me as if I've burned him. His face is red his eyes everywhere but on me. He runs his hands through his hair to straighten it out.

I can't believe he's rejecting me a second time, "fuck you Eric. I'm going to housing and then I'm going to the training room. Run on your own."

This time he doesn't fight me. He stands with his arms folded across his chest and a hard determined look on his face.

I disappear down the hall without a second look in his direction.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Emma informs me that they were actually going to be calling me in the next day or so to tell me my apartment was ready. She tells me that If I don't mind the apartment not being painted I can move in today.

"Done," I say. "Can I take the keys now?"

"Sure, although I'll never understand why you're willing to give up your current living arrangement." She twirls a lock of lavendar hair around her finger and licks her black lips. "You live with Eric, every single girl our age, and pretty much any age, would kill for that."

I take the key she's holding out and shake my head, "until you've gotta do it."

I walk out of the office and straight to Uriah's. I grab my bag and leave his key on the table. I will message him later to thank him. I look down at the key in my hand for the first time and when I see the number on the tag I want to scream. I make my way to the door that matches and as I round the last corner I end up face first in the chest of my new neighbor. "Finally decided to come home?" He asks with a laugh.

"This has to be a sick fucking joke," I groan out. My new apartment is directly next door to Eric's. I hold up the key and he examines it for a second before an amused laugh bubbles out.

"You should have know that was coming," he tells me as he follows me into my new apartment, "now go change we'll run."

"Get out, I'm not running with you."

"We're back to this?" He asks as he walks around my new livingroom.

I want to throw something at him but as I look around I'm reminded that I have nothing at the moment, so I settle for flipping him off. "Eric if you don't get out of my apartment I'm going to beat you senseless."

"I'd like to see you try that," he laughs.

I let out a frustrated growl before I lose it completely, "why are you doing this? Is it fun for you? Lead the Stiff on just enough to make her brave and then shut her down, only to do it again hours later? Get the fuck out of my apartment and leave me alone." I retreat into what is now my bedroom and slam the door shut. I don't hear him moving to leave.

A few minutes pass and there's a sharp knock on the door, "Tris, come out here now."

"I don't have to take orders from you in my own apartment," I tell him through the door.

I hear something hit the door and then the floor before I hear him let out an irritated sigh. The sound comes from close to the ground and I realize he must be sitting on the floor. I open the door slowly and look down to see him sitting with his knees pulled up arms resting on them. His head drops back further and I'm looking into his steely eyes. "Why are you still here?" I ask him.

He stands up and says, "I've had enough of this."

"Then go home and let me have time to get past this," I say as I drop down onto my bare mattress. That reminds me I have no linens, no towels , no anything really. I need everything and Eric is wasting my time. "I have to go Eric, I need to get to the pit so I can shower and sleep tonight," I say getting up and walking past him out of the room. He's crowding the doorway and I end up much too close for my own comfort. The same scent that overwhelmed me last night from his sweatshirt hits me and I make the mistake of looking up into his eyes.

He looks as though he's deep in thought and I am frozen in place I want nothing more than to reach up and kiss him again. The two we have shared so far have done nothing to quell my desire for him, if anything they have only fanned the flame.

"You could save yourself the points and just come home," he suggests as if it makes perfect sense.

I shake my head and tell him, "I am home Eric. I told you I need this distance if we're ever going to be able to make working together last. Just think of it this way, you'll be able to bring home anyone you want and you can make them scream twice as loud before I hear it." I try to keep the bitterness that thought brings out of my voice. I manage to slide through the door and out into the livingroom and I can finally breathe.

"What about you, how long before Uriah's here and I can hear the soft little sounds through the walls, the ones you used to make when you thought I was asleep?" He asks as he again manages to invade my personal space and flood me with the smell of eucalyptus and spearmint.

I thought I had been good about staying quiet while I was relieving myself of the building tension late at night, I guess I was wrong. "Eric I, Uriah's not," I let out a frustrated growl as I grab my key from the countertop and walk to the door, "forget it. Just go away!" I yell as I yank the door open and glare at Eric.

He has the nerve to laugh and in that moment something in me snaps. "You cocky, over sexed, spoiled, son of a bitch!" I slam the door shut and stalk towards him. Eric is still wearing an amused half smile and his eyebrow rings lift slightly as his shoulders shake with held in laughter. "What is so fucking funny?" I shove his shoulders violently but of course he barely moves.

The amused expression falls from his face and his raised eyebrow lifts higher, "watch yourself. I'm still your leader."

"What are you going to do Eric," I swing at his throat but he sidesteps me and pushes my arm away, "going to hold me over the chasm? Maybe throw knives at my head?" I swing at him again and this time he catches my fist and pulls hard until its behind me pinned between my back and his chest.

When he finally speaks it's in my ear and it comes out as an angry hiss, "we're not in the training room and this isn't a training exercise," he pushes me until my stomach hits the edge of the countertop in the kitchen and his hand that isn't holding my arm behind my back presses between my shoulderblades and shoves me forward until I'm bent completely over the counter. "Is this what you want? Because this is more my speed." He's released my arm but his hips are pressed against my ass so tightly I can feel him getting excited at the prospect of having me completely incapacitated. He grabs my wrists and holds me down by them against the cool smooth stone of the counter. He's at my ear again when he says, "tell me Tris, is this what you were looking for?"

His breathing is erratic, his errection twitching against my ass, and I still feel the adrenaline coursing through me. I should be terrified right now. A man twice my size obviously angry and arroused pinning me down should make me uncomfortable. If it was anyone else I would be fighting him off, but the fact that it's Eric makes me excited. The though of what Eric could do to me in this moment if he only let himself go makes me crazy. This has already gotten so far out of hand that no matter what I do I don't think I could make it worse. So I do the unthinkable. I push myself backwards and slowly circle my hips against him, letting out one of the soft satisfied sounds he was just mentioning before I say, "what if it's exactly what I was looking for?"

He freezes but he doesn't move away. His hands leave my wrists and one finds my hip as the other snakes around my waist and up to my chest. He uses the hand on my sternum to stand me upright and then travels up to hold my jaw, as the hand on my hip holds me against him. "I am curious about what you would sound like screaming my name," his tone is indifferent but I can feel his heart pounding against my back and his fingers are shaking on my neck.

"You're going to have to try really hard," I wrap my fingers around his growing excitement over his uniform pants and he grunts in my ear, "I don't scream."

"Is that a challenge Stiff?" He bites at my earlobe hard.

I hiss at the sting before I say, "are you up for it?"

Before I know what's happening Eric's hands are gone and he's turned me around to face him. He's working at the button and zip of my uniform pants and his eyes are locked on mine. I bite my lip and the anticipation is making me shakey. I brace myself on the counter behind me as Eric shoves his hands down the back of my pants and grabs my ass pulling me hard against him, "do you think I'm up for it?"

"You talk to much," I tell him as I drag his head down into a frantic kiss. It's all teeth and tongues as Eric drags my pants and the lace beneath them down my thighs. He needs to release my mouth as he helps me untie my boots.

I'm standing above Eric in a t-shirt as he's on one knee on my kitchen floor staring at the apex of my thighs. His tongue slides over his lips just once and I hear him say what sounds like 'next time' under his breath. He's back on his feet quickly and I reach out to grab his belt. He pulls something from his back pocket as I try to push his offending clothing away. When his pants fall to the floor he lifts me onto the counter.

Eric's eyes find mine and for a split second the concerned friend I've started to see is back. I won't let him stop now, I've come too far and I need him. I take my lip between my teeth and quickly pull my shirt over my head. I'm grateful for the bra Christina insisted I buy that makes my small breasts look fuller and holds them up. His eyes fall to the soft curves that rise from the black lace and I see him swallow hard. "If you don't think you can do it we can stop," I say softly hoping the reverse psychology will work but I add a little insurance as I reach out and wrap my fingers tightly around him and start to slide them over him in a rhythm so slow I know it will make him want more.

He growls violently as he shoves my hands off of him. "Your Erudite is showing," he tells me as he rips open the small foil packet in his fingers and slides it's contents over himself.

"As long as my Abnegation doesn't know what we're doing we'll be fine," I don't know what possessed me to make a joke in this moment but it helps to ease some of the nervous tension and he laughs a little.

His grey eyes lock on mine as he pulls me to the edge of the counter. He's tall enough that it puts us in the ideal position and I brace my hands on his shoulders as he pushes my legs further apart and holds firmly to my thighs.

When Eric finally gives in and pushes into me I have to fight back the urge to call out his name, I can't let him win so soon. My teeth sink into my bottom lip and I'm convinced I've almost drawn blood. He leans into my ear and says, "let go of your lip, no cheating."

I do as I'm told and he pulls back and pushes forward again harder. This time I'm prepared and I manage to just let out a soft moan as I hold tightly to him. The pace he sets is fast and intense and before long both of us are breathless and sweating.

It's more that I even imagined it would be. He's strong and rough, and as I suck at his pulse point his skin is salty and soft. I feel the first signs of an orgasm building in my lower belly but I don't want to give into it just yet. I open my eyes to see Eric has his own squeezed shut and he's assaulting his lower lip with his teeth.

I take his face in my hands and his eyes open to meet mine. Just as we make eye contact he shifts his hips and buries himself so deep inside of me I don't think I will ever feel something so intense again. I'm vaguely aware that I'm moaning his name and I see the corner of his lips turn up. Neither of us looks away but as he thrusts into me again his forehead falls to mine and the two small studs over his eye scrape my skin.

Eric's hand leaves my leg and he braces himself on the cabinet over my head as he starts to move more urgently. "You can be louder than that," he encourages as he pushes forward again.

The new position has him hitting something inside of me Tobias never came close to. A few more rough thrusts of Eric's hips and I'm pushed over the edge. My legs around him start to shake and I'm so wet I can feel it on my thighs, he must know I'm coming because his hand on my hip tightens and he keeps the same hard steady pace as he looks into my eyes and tells me, "let go for me."

I bite my lip and it tastes of his skin, that combined with his perfectly timed motions and his stormy eyes locked on mine, creates the perfect storm inside of me and before I can even try to quiet myself I'm calling out his name, over and over between harsh moans. When I'm shaking all over and my throat is sore his hand above my head finds my neck and Eric kisses me hard until I feel a gutteral noise pass between our mouths and his grip on my neck tightens. A few seconds later he stills and pulls back stopping to take my lip between his teeth.

The expression on his face is a satisfied one for a brief moment and then suddenly he's pulling up his pants and disappearing into the bathroom. I slide off the counter and pull on my own pants. I've just gotten my boots back on and I'm picking up my shirt when he emerges from the bathroom. His hair is damp and returned to it's perfect style and his expression is one of indifference. His lips pull up at the corners for a split second when his eyes fall to my chest but he quickly snaps his eyes to the floor.

I pull my shirt back over my head and step closer. "Eric," he doesn't let me finish my statement.

"It's not time for heartfelt sentiments and talking Stiff. You got it out of your system now lets go home and get back to normal." He heads towards the door and I don't know if I should be hurt or ammused by his assumption that a one off would satisfy me.

I take a deep breath and pull myself up to my full height. I try my best to mimic his leaderstance as I say, "Eric I am home, and I wasn't trying to get something out of my system. I have wanted that, wanted you, for a long time. I'm staying in my apartment, you need to go home. You and I are going to need to find a new normal. If that new normal includes more of what just happened or if it means we never touch one another again is up to you."

He looks up at me with angry eyes and a dark scowl, "I told you I'm not Four, I don't do the sweet loving boyfriend."

"And I told you I don't want Four, I want you, but if you're going to make it more difficult than it needs to be I'll get over it," what I say next is what I hope will pull at his jealous nature and get him to at least start to think about losing me, "I'll move on if that's what you decide I need to do."

Eric lets out a frustrated growl as he turns on his heel and stalks out of my apartment. I hear his door slam a few moments later and I leave to get to the pit before everything closes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next few days are strange, Eric avoids me whenever possible and Uriah has taken up residence in my office. I have to admit that while I don't like the distance from Eric, Uriah is a nice change of pace. He keeps me laughing and while he's never been overly forward some of his teasing could be taken as flirty. It's nice to be wanted so outwardly.

I've settled into my new apartment and with the exception of my neighbor, it's not half bad. Eric's proximity didn't bother me until last night. He must have decided that our new normal did not involve being together because he brought home the loudest girl yet. I spent the night on my couch with the radio turned up trying to block out her phony screeches and the rythmic pounding of his headboard against the shared wall of our bedrooms. My lack of sleep and the proverbial knife in my heart have made me rather ornery and when Four knocks on my doorframe and steps into my office I unintentionally take it out on him.

"What do you want Four? Your training class doesn't start for a week and I don't have anything to do with your monitored sectors." I snap out at him without stopping what I'm typing.

The saint that he is he doesn't seem to be effected by my biting tone and he just comes to my side of the desk and leans against it facing me, "Do you want to talk about what's had you in knots the last few days?"

"No." I return to typing without looking at him.

He pulls himself up to sit on my desk and when I look up to ask him what he thinks he's doing I see a sad expression on his face. "That little scene in the net room didn't work out the way you wanted it to, and I'm sorry."

My fingers stop their assault on the keyboard and I push away from my desk affronted, "what are you talking about?"

"They changed my monitoring sectors, I lost the armory and the training corridor and picked up the net room and the leadership wing." He explains to me and I know it means he saw me kiss Eric in the net, and he saw Eric bring home that girl last night.

I stand up and shrug my shoulders but before I can say anything my communication device starts to emminate a shrill beeping and Four and I both jump at the interuption. I pull the offending electronic from my pocket and tell him, "there's an uprising coming out of Factionless, they have two Erudite hostages and one Candor."

I pull the handgun from my holster and ensure it's loaded. Before I have a chance to tell Four I'm leaving Eric comes running through my door.

"Let's go Stiff." He spots Four and says, "get up in the control room you've got the best sense of the equipment I want you in her ear the entire time." He points at me and warns, "If she dies because you missed something they'll be pulling you from the chasm. Understood?"

"Wouldn't even need the push," Four tells Eric before he squeezes my upperarm and says, "be careful out there."


	2. Chapter 2

Eighteen Factionless, all armed, surround three more Factionless all with guns held to the heads of their hostages. An Erudite couple about my parents age both dressed in neat, tailored, navy blue outfits. The other hostage we were told was Candor but we were not prepared to find Jack Kang among those being held. There's a crowd of people gathered around the group of Factionless.

The Factionless appear to be waiting for us to arrive because when we do they all shift in a little tighter and raise their weapons. Before we could be seen Eric deployed some of our best guards, including Peter, into the surrounding buildings with instructions to take out anyone they could as soon as the risk to civilians was mitigated. I stayed with Eric and the rest of our soldiers. There are twenty of us that form a wall between the Factionless and the crowd that has gathered. Two of our guards tell the onlookers to go find shelter in the surrounding buildings and when the street around us is clear Eric stands infront of all of us.

He is pulled up to his full height with his hands clasped behind his back. If we weren't in the middle of an emergency situation I would be mesmerized by how powerful and sexy he looks. Eric faces the man who appears to be the leader of this particular group, "obviously there's something you need. Why don't we start with why your men are currently holding a gun to Erudite's top two research scientists and the leader of our judicial faction."

The man who steps forward to answer Eric is dressed in an Amity yellow t-shirt with Dauntless pants and boots, his hair is cut shorter than Eric's and it is much darker. When he speaks it's obvious he originated in Abnegation or has spent significant time with someone who has, "we were wondering when you Hellions would arrive. You and your pretty little bitch," he gestures towards me, "didn't have an problem killing a faction leader when she pissed you off. Why should we?

"Tris and I perfomed a planned, and approved, execution of a corrupt woman who used her power to manipulate others into doing her bidding and attempted to murder hundreds of our city's citizens." Eric says not breaking his calm façade. "Talk to me about what crimes you believe Candor's leader has commited and if we're in agreement that he deserves the ultimate punishment we will assist you in carrying it out."

Jack and the Erudites look disgusted at Eric's words and I try to make eye contact with Jack to convey in some nonverbal way that we're just placating them to buy time for our snipers to get into place.

The Factionless leader looks around at his group and then back to Eric. He never lowers his weapon as he steps closer and I draw my gun aiming at him. "Don't move any closer until you lower your weapon," I instruct him. Eric still hasn't broken his stance. He turns to me and offers a subtle nod of appreciation. The Factionless man hesitates before lowering the arm holding the gun. I let mine fall a fraction but I won't be holstering it any time soon.

"The loud-mouths are using a serum these two created to torture Factionless," the leader says.

"How?" Eric asks keeping his eyes on the dark haired man addressing him.

"They inject them, and then ask them all kinds of questions, if you don't tell the truth it causes pain," obviously he wasn't a part of the faction system for too long, if at all, since he doesn't recognize the truth serum used in Candor trials.

Just as Eric is about to answer Four's voice, low and controlled, comes through the earpiece hidden beneath my hair. "Your snipers are in place, let me know when I can give them the signal to take their shots," Eric is wearing a similar device pressed deep into his ear. He never skips a beat in what he's sayng to the Factionless as he gives the signal that I'm clear to give the order when ready with the hand hidden behind his back.

Four's voice is in my ear again this time more urgent, "Tris there's four of them in the buildig to your right all of them have guns aimed rght at you and Eric. Looks like you two may be the targets not Jack." I keep my eyes forward gun still relaxed before me and I watch Eric for any indication of what to do.

He holds an open palm to tell me to wait. "While I can understand how shaken your people must be having never been exposed to the truth serum before I assure you it is an approved instrument in our judicial procedings. There is no crime on Jack's part and the two Erudite you're holding have perfected the serum to ensure that it's effects are isolated and focused to mimimize any unnessary suffering. Your request for the execution of a leader is denied." Eric's voice is cool and calculated he gives me the signal to give the order when everyone is in place.

"Tris the four in the building are moving, and it looks like they're coming for you first." Four says. I hear the urgency in his voice and Eric must too because he's suddenly moving towards me. The Factionless in front of us throw Jack and the scientists to the ground and they all converge on Eric and I. I hear gunshots from high above us and the Factionless start to fall.

The Dauntless soldiers with Eric and I all draw their weapons and start to take out the people who lured us into a trap. I duck through the onslaught to check on the Candor Leader and his companions. They are all shaken but uninjured and two soldiers in black cover me as I usher them into the Candor building behind us. Once they are inside and I assure Jack that we were never going to agree to their execution I head back outside.

I look around and we appear to be winning but I don't see Eric anywhere. I activate my earpiece and call his name several times with no response. Finally I yell, "Four, I don't see Eric and he's not responding! Where is he?"

"He followed their leader south down La Salle, towards the bridge," Four responds. "Behind you!"

His warning comes a second too late and before I can react there's a large man wrapping his hands around my throat from behind.

I can hear Four talking to the other soldiers in my earpiece, giving them my location.

I relax and let the rebel pull me back towards him a few inches before I jerk my head back forcefully. I'm rewarded by the crunch of his nose and his pained scream. He lets go of my throat but before I can move away he tackles me to the ground he has me pinned with his body weight and he's restraining my wrists.

His fingers are cutting off circulation to my hands and the heels of his hands wrest in the sensetive fleshy space between the bones of my forearm. The stench of him turns my stomach and I try again to hit him with my forehead. He jerks my arms up further and holds both wrists with one hand and his fist quickly connects with my face. I'm struggling furiously against this man who is twice my size but I'm having no luck. He tightens his legs and I feel the pressure on my ribs.

Nothing Eric taught me is helping as the adrenaline begins to kick in and make me dizzy. The man on top of me looks please with himself and he says, "Evelyn will be so happy to see your body among the dead."

Before I can even begin to process that he's just made no sense the loud crack of a gunshot just to my right breaks my daze. The weight on my arms disappears and at the same time the warm wet spray of his blood covers my face and neck. "Thank you, whoever that was."

"Anytime Tris!" Zeke.

"Tris are you alright?" Four asks in my ear.

I stand up and attempt to wipe the blood from my eyes, "Fine, where's Eric?"

"Tris your throat," Four protests.

"I said I'm fine Four! They are leading Eric into Factionless, how far did they get?" I ask taking off in the direction Four gave me.

"Tris take someone else don't go alone. If you don't Find Eric you're a sitting duck." Four snaps at me.

I hear Peter's voice in my ear a moment later, "I'm right behind her. Damn Stiff you look good from this angle."

"Shut up you idiot," Four and I both say.

"Just keep going I'll catch up," Peter tells me.

"How far Four?"

"Eric just crossed out of the last camera's range so a block north of the bridge. "

"Why isn't he communicating back?" I ask as I run.

"He's too far away from you, he insisted your device be the transmitter. He didn't want me to lose you under any circumstance." Four informs me as I push my legs harder.

"Peter you better pick up the pace if you intend to be of any help," I snap. "Four deploy a vehicle unit."

"Done, Eric is stopped just before the bridge. I just picked him up on one of the water transport cameras. It looks like he just realized where they were leading him. He should be in range any minute you're not far off." Four tells me.

"Eric!" I hiss trying to not to yell and call attention to Peter and I.

What I hear in my ear makes me so relieved I could cry, "what the fuck Stiff, took you long enough to get here. Four do you have visual on Factionless?" I keep running until I clear a tall crumbling building and I can see the bridge and Eric's large form ducking behind a building.

"No," Four says. "They disabled the camera again. I'm completely blind except for the GPS on your headsets."

"Do the others have the situation under control in Candor?" I ask stopping to wait for Peter to catch up.

"Four in custody, Seventeen dead, the one Eric chased down and three more unaccounted for. You three are the situation now, and like I said before, I think that was their plan all along." For tells us as Peter finally approaches me.

I've got Eric in sight and I am just about to start walking towards him when Peter grabs my arm and points to three Factionless men, all around Eric's size and armed, approaching him from behind.

I whisper into my headset, "Eric you've got three coming up on you from behind on the right. Don't move." I reach into my belt and pull three sharp throwing knives handing one to Peter. Peter and I throw the first two knives and they both hit their mark. Two large men fall the the ground hands over their throats. I throw my second knife an instant too late and it misses it's mark and ends up buried in the wall of another building. My intended target is aware we're here now and has picked up his pace towards Eric. This time I yell into the headset, "We missed one, move now!"

Eric spins just in time to catch his assailant with an elbow to the face but it's not enough to take him down. I draw my gun and run full out towards Eric, "Four please tell me the back up you sent is close?"

"About two minutes out do not leave the bridge." He tells me.

I aim for the man currently wrestling with Eric but I can't get a clean shot. I stay just out of earshot in hopes that being an extra set of eyes and a voice in his ear I can get Eric out of this alive. I keep my weapon trained on the Factionless man who is currently hitting Eric repeatedly in the stomach. I watch them move until I'm sure that if Eric just ducked to his left I could take out the other man. "Eric duck left on three, one, two, three," Eric ducks to the left and his sudden movement startles the man on top of him. I pull the trigger and the shot goes exactly where I intended. The man falls onto Eric lifeless and bleeding and Peter begins to run towards them.

I follow close behind and I reach Eric as he climbs out from beneath the body. "Are you alright?" I breathe out looking him over.

"I'm fine, nice shot," He compliments pushing the hair out of my face and looking me over, "did you have any trouble in Candor before you came after me?"

"I'm fine no trouble," I tell him. "What about you?" I look over him and there's a cut over his eyebrow and his lip is bleeding but otherwise he looks alright.

"Nothing serious, Is any of this yours?" He gestures to the blood covering my face and clothes.

"Not much," Eric rolls his eyes at me and then I see them focus in on my neck where I'm sure a bruise is forming.

A truck full of Dauntless arrives just in time to save me from Eric's questioning and we set out in groups of three to sweep the area for any remaining Factionless Rebels.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As it turns out more than a little of that blood was mine. When that idiot took me down he did so into a pile of broken glass that needed to be removed and the wounds checked to make sure I didn't need stitches. I'm in the infirmary waiting patiently to be discharged when my communication device signals a message.

CoulterE: No trouble at all? I just saw the video, you almost died.

PriorT: If that's the case so did you. That's what we signed up for Eric.

CoulterE: Where are you?

PriorT: Will just finished my exam, no stitches. I'm leaving the infirmary in a few minutes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When I finally climb under the hot spray of a shower I'm overcome by the events of the day as I watch a strangers blood rinse over my skin then down the drain. I scrub at my exposed skin until it's raw and red. The bruising at my wrists is disturbing to say the least.

When I step out of the shower I look over my body in the mirror. My back is bruised from the take down, there is a large bruise at my ribs where the large man's legs squeezed tight to hold me in place, my cheek is cut where his fist made contact, the srapes from the glass run the back of my shoulders and arms , but the most disturbing of my injuries is the large multi-colored brusing that surrounds my neck. It is darker at the sides and I can tell just from looking at it that it won't be fading anytime soon.

I pull on a soft pair of shorts and I find Eric's hoodie at the back of my closet. As it slides over my head I breathe him in. I've done this many nights since the day he gave in to me. It's become an unhealthy obsession but despite the ache in my stomach when I think of what I heard last night his scent is comforting and soothing. I'm just about to settle into bed when there is a loud banging at my door.

The banging continues until I swing the door open and Eric is standing at my door his arm raised to continue his violent assault on my door. "Eric it's been a really long day. I'm too tired to fight tonight," I hold onto the door and look up into his eyes.

He is looking me over franticlly until he notices what I'm wearing. His lips curl into a familiar smirk and he pushes his way in through the door. "I just came to make sure you weren't lying about the extent of your injuries. You look far from fine." Eric runs a finger along the cut on my cheek.

"It's just a scrape," I say batting his hand away.

"This shirt looks awfully familiar," he tugs at the strings around my neck.

I feel the embarassment color my face but I'm determined to hide it. "I just found it in the back of my closet, I must have forgotten to return it."

"Tris, did you know that when you lie your eyes turn down?" He asks stepping closer.

I make eye contact and I am instantly lost in the deep grey staring back at me. "Did you want it back?"

"No but I want it off you now," he says. Erics hands, warm and rough, slide under the hem of his shirt and lift it just slightly. I hesitate for a moment worrying my lip with my teeth. "I want to see the rest of your injuries Tris." He pushes more forcefully upwards and this time I let him push the heavy cotton up and over my head.

The white tank top I have on doesn't cover much but Eric doesn't seem to be interested in what's beneath it anyway. His eyes find the bruisng at my neck and he runs his fingers over them more gently than I ever though him capable. Two fingers lift my chin as he examines the rest of the damage done. "Anywhere else?"

I nod weakly and turn my back to him. I hear a sharp intake of breath and then an angry growl. "What went wrong? I've had you in that choke hold dozens of times."

"I honestly don't know. I hit him hard enough to break his nose, it actually made me dizzy, but it barely phased him. Before I could get my head straight he was on top of me and he was so heavy." As I'm talking to Eric I feel his fingers slide under the straps of my shirt. He pushes them down my arms avoiding the small cuts littering my skin. When I pull my arms free I feel him tugging at the fabric covering my back. I realize he's asking for my permission to push it off and I nod.

Eric's fingers are warm against my skin as he pushes my tanktop until it's at my hips. His fingers trail back up until I feel his hand splay out over my bruised ribs, "I'm sorry Tris."

"For what?" I ask him. I turn my head so that I can see him and I see his eyes are focused on the large bruise covering my ribs.

"I should have waited for you. I shouldn't have left you alone." His eyes travel back to the injuries on my back.

"Alone with thirty soldiers all under my command, one of whom saved my life." I remind him. I turn to face him well aware that I am half naked now, I wrap my arms around his neck and drag my nails over the short hair at the nape of his neck. "Eric I know we have a lot to talk about, but I'm tired and sore. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

Erics eyes wander to my bare breasts and back up to meet mine. His pupils are blown and his arms wrap possessively around me pulling me tight to him. I can tell he's placed his hands in such a way that he won't hit any of my injuries. "Tris, we can't do this." His voice is low as if he doesn't trust it.

"We've already done this," remind him as I pull him down to kiss me. He is slow to respond but when he does it is chaotic and frenzied. His teeth scrape my bottom lip and his tongue fights with mine for dominance. I'm lost in the feeling of him, his t-shirt rubs against my sensitive nipples, his fingers tangle in my bunched up tank top making it tight around my stomach, and as he kisses me harder the satisfied hum he lets out makes me want more. I pull back to breathe and I look over the man in my arms. He is strong and masculine, powerful, confident, and most of all he is irresistably sexy.

Eric shifts away from me and I'm afraid he's going to withdraw. I grab at his shirt and say, "please."

Eric takes the shirt that's loose around my hips and bunches it together with the waistband of my shorts. He tugs it all in one motion down over my hips and lets go. When it all hits the floor I step out slowly and take Eric's face in my hands. "How is it that I always end up naked and you stay fully clothed?"

Eric smirks at me and kisses me roughly for just a moment before he says, "I think I owe you for saving my life." He's on his knees again and this time when he licks his lips he reaches out and pulls me towards him by my hips. I stumble and catch my balance by holding his shoulders. He looks up and his grey eyes meet mine, his tongue wets his lips before he leans close and kisses my hipbone. It sends a tingle through my skin and I tighten my grip on his shoulders. Eric drags his nose over my lower belly and bites at my other hip bone. I breathe out his name as his lips trail lower. He's moving quickly over my skin and before I'm expecting it I feel his mouth close around me. He sucks gently and I almost lose my balance.

Erics hands steady me as his tongue traces lazily over my folds. I'm moaning his name and trying to stay on my feet as he begins to run his open palms over my inner thighs. When he roughly pushes two fingers into me I push my fingers into his short blonde hair and hold him to me. I'm moaning loudly and trying to stay on my feet, Eric's tongue and fingers work in perfect rhythm until I know if he keeps going I won't be able to stand. "Eric, I need more."

He's on his feet in an instant and as he starts to pull his shirt over his head I grab his belt and tug it free of his pants. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me as if I will disappear. I fumble blindly with the button and zip of his uniform pants and I shove them with his boxers down over his hips.

Eric is toeing off his boots, stepping out of his clothes and pulling me towards him. I feel him hard against my belly and all I want is him inside of me in this moment. Eric's arms wrap around me and he lifts me off the ground. I lock my legs around his waist as he moves us from my livingroom into my bedroom. He lays me down on the bed. Eric climbs over me and as he settles himself between my thighs I arch up towards him. As my shoulders press into the bed the events of today flood back in the form of pain shooting through my body from the bruise at my back. I let a whimper slip past my lips and Eric stops.

"Tris I'm sorry," he scrambles back off of me.

"Eric don't, It's just my back." I sit up and push him backwards crawling over him, "you'll just have to let me do all the work this time."

He looks as though he's never seen the situation from his current vantage point before and I have to smile. "What?" his voice is rough as he asks.

"Have you ever let a woman take control?" I ask as I shift myself so that our bodies are perfectly aligned for what I'm dying for.

He grabs my hips and shoves me down so that he's buried inside of me, "you're not in control," he growls out. Eric's fingers dig into my hips and he sits up so that our chests are pressed together. "If you weren't hurt this wouldn't be happening."

I nod my understanding as he thrust his hips up into me and I'm done talking. I lift and lower my hips slowly over and over until Eric's head falls back. I lock my legs behind his back, cover his mouth with mine, and start to rock my hips hard and fast against him. His strong hands grab my ass and he pushes me hard against him as he shoves his hips up roughly. "Fuck, Eric." I call out as I lose control.

Eric's head falls to my shoulder as he groans my name. I feel him still as a warm rush fills me. He falls back onto the bed and pulls me with him. I settle in beside him expecting that any minute he will get up and leave. An hour later he has turned onto his side and wrapped a strong tattooed around my waist and pulled me into his chest. His breathing has evened out and I fall asleep to the sound of Eric's rhythmic breathing and heartbeat.

If I had known months ago all it would take to get Eric to spend the night in bed with me was a near death experienece I would have marched into factionless and picked a fight with the first overweight man I saw.

 **SOOOOO there it is! Part 2. This was my first attempt at real action so please let me know if it worked or if it needed work. This chapter is shorter than the last but it was uber hard to write.**

 **This would have been up sooner but I started watching Footloose with Miles Teller and got distracted by his cute self and bad southern accent, and then I started watching That Awkward Moment and realized that if Jai Courtney never comes around I would settle for Miles Teller :)**


End file.
